


You look so tasty I could eat you up alive

by panpipe



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-11
Updated: 2008-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panpipe/pseuds/panpipe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyuhyun gets fat and Zhou Mi likes it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You look so tasty I could eat you up alive

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://panpipe.livejournal.com/88127.html#cutid1). Title from BoA's "Eat You Up".
> 
> Kyuhyun- I'm so sorry.

Kyuhyun doesn't like China. He doesn't like the country, he doesn't like the language--all strange sounds on his tongue, nothing that makes sense, and even as he says the words, it still sounds Korean to his ears.

He can't really say anything about it though, because Hankyung is happy to be going home, and Siwon can't wait to practice his Chinese on someone other than Hankyung, and Ryeowook hasn't been able to focus on anything other than Henry lately (which is really kind of disgusting), and Donghae is worst of all--excited to be in the group itself, and using his limited Chinese on everyone in proximity.

He doesn't want to be in this subgroup--He already _has_ a subgroup--and the thought of actually going to China just makes him more and more stressed.

And stress makes Kyuhyun _eat_.

 

Shindong barges into the dorm common room. "Who ate all of my snacks?" he asks, eyes narrowed.

Kyuhyun swallows nervously, and his eyes dart away from Shindong's general direction. Luckily for him, Shindong doesn't notice his behavior, and instead grabs Kangin by the collar and lifts him slightly off the ground.

Kyuhyun sneaks out of the room before anyone can realize that Kangin isn't the culprit.

He thinks that it'll be better once he gets to China. Kyuhyun can resist food as long as it isn't _right in front of him_ , which it totally is, as long as Shindong is around.

(The pantry is packed with snack food whenever Shindong is near. Kyuhyun has always thought it must take a lot of effort to weigh that much when they dance as often as they do.)

 

Kyuhyun doesn't really like Zhou Mi. He's a nice enough guy, but Kyuhyun thinks that Zhou Mi is probably trying too hard to be liked. That sort of behavior has always bothered him.

And even though it's not like Kyuhyun hates Zhou Mi or anything, he's not sure he wants to be friends with him.

 

Zhou Mi doesn't eat much. It's driving Kyuhyun insane, because they live in the same hotel room, and every time Kyuhyun reaches for the bag of chips near his bed, he can feel Zhou Mi's eyes on him, as though he's judging him. It isn't fair, because Kyuhyun can't seem to stop himself, and then _there Zhou Mi is_ , all angles and smiles and not-eating-ness.

As Kyuhyun moodily pushes one of the dumplings on his plate from right to left, he feels Zhou Mi's eyes yet again.

"What?" he snaps.

Zhou Mi smiles, and Kyuhyun wants to punch his face in. "I'm not going to eat the rest of this," he says, gesturing at his plate. There's over half of the food on it left. "Would you like it?"

Kyuhyun is ready to retort that no, he doesn't, that he's not a complete pig, but then it's as if his body moves on its own, and he starts picking up dumplings and adding them to his plate.

He scowls, but eats them anyway.

 

Heechul calls one night, and opens with, "What the hell are you eating over there? I swear you've gained at least 10 kilograms."

"The camera adds five, you know," Kyuhyun says grumpily.

"That still doesn't explain the _other_ five." He pauses. "Why are you mumbling?" He pauses again, longer this time. "Oh my god, _are you eating right now_?"

"No!" Kyuhyun shouts defensively, and stuffs another bite of after-dinner-snack in his mouth.

 

"Maybe you should just have two servings for dinner tonight," Hankyung suggests, awkward, a worried look on his face.

Kyuhyun just glares and stalks away.

"Or not," Hankyung mumbles, and sighs. "That didn't work as well as I'd hoped. Heechul's going to be angry."

Donghae simply shrugs good-naturedly in response. "Don't worry so much, Hankyung. After all, how bad can it get? Kyuhyun will stop eating once things settle down, I'm sure."

 

Heechul calls again. "Your thighs are _huge_."

Kyuhyun hangs up without saying anything in response, and stuffs another brownie in his mouth.

 

Kyuhyun spends the rest of the week staring at himself in the mirror. Every time he walks by, he stares at his thighs.

In the end, he decides to stop thinking about it, and adds another lobster to his dinner plate.

 

The first Chinese word that Kyuhyun is able to memorize is "waiter".

He thinks he ought to be horrified by how easy it is to remember waiter when all other words refuse to stay in his head, but he can't help but be satisfied as he gets the waiter's attention and orders another dessert.

 

"You look nice," Zhou Mi tells him one day, as they are about to go on stage.

"Er, thanks," Kyuhyun replies, because he's not sure what other response there is to that statement, especially considering the fact that Kyuhyun _has_ looked in the mirror lately, and all he sees is that he's losing his jawline and he can't control his acne outbreaks.

"No, I mean, you have a healthy glow about you," he says, and somehow it really means something to Kyuhyun.

That day, when Zhou Mi lays a hand on Kyuhyun's thigh on stage, Kyuhyun doesn't even flinch.

 

Kyuhyun can't stop eating. He just can't. And now somehow he got into a routine of Zhou Mi cooking something new for him every night, flitting about the room in a bright pink Hello Kitty apron.

Zhou Mi never eats any of it, just piles it on a plate for Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun knows he shouldn't eat it, but he's still sort of stressed, and-- and--

He really likes the pleased smile on Zhou Mi's face when he tells him that the food is delicious.

He takes another bite.

 

He's not sure how, but suddenly Zhou Mi is the one person Kyuhyun _likes_ being around lately. Maybe it's because he no longer feels judged by Zhou Mi, like he feels when he's around Hankyung. ("Are you sure you want to eat that?" Hankyung asks at every meal. It only makes Kyuhyun more determined to have it.)

And Zhou Mi is _fun_. He sees now why Heechul always liked him so much. There's just something about Zhou Mi's behavior that's rather infectious.

Kyuhyun only feels truly happy around Zhou Mi lately, and he thinks it's a good thing they're thrown together for work so often.

 

Heechul calls and asks, "What have you been eating lately? Your complexion is horrible. Even Eeteuk said something about it the other day."

Kyuhyun doesn't like the idea of them watching his performances in China, commenting on the splotches on his face, so he doesn't answer, just sighs instead.

"Look, you can't escape the truth, Kyuhyun. You look _awful_. What's changed in your diet recently?"

Kyuhyun sighs again, because he knows he can't escape this conversation. He's pretty sure Heechul is the one who made Hankyung start counting the calories in each of his meals. "Zhou Mi cooks for me a few evenings, that's all. Mostly baked stuff."

"Baking? Seasoning is baking?" There's a pause, and a clucking noise on the other line. "He told me he hates baking."

Kyuhyun shrugs, then realizes that despite Heechul's creepy way of noticing just how many inches he's gained in his thighs, Heechul still can't see the action over the phone. He clears his throat. "Maybe he changed his mind?"

Heechul mutters something indistinguishable, and then ends the call.

 

"Zhou Mi," Kyuhyun hears Hankyung say, before he sees him say it. He's just entered the room, and no one has noticed his presence yet, except Zhou Mi, whose eyes noticeably light up.

Kyuhyun's afraid his eyes have done the same thing. (He doesn't like being silly.)

"Zhou Mi, I think we all need to help Kyuhyun get through this... difficult time," Hankyung says. Zhou Mi tries to open his mouth to say something, but Hankyung raises a hand and stops him. "It isn't healthy," he continues, "how much he's been eating. I'm worried. It's starting to get more noticeable..."

Zhou Mi tries to say something again, and Kyuhyun isn't sure he wants to hear what they have to say.

He tries to back up without anyone noticing, but he takes up more space than he used to (How did his weight spiral out of control like this? How did he not notice? he thinks irritably), and he bangs into a table.

Zhou Mi exclaims, "ARE YOU OKAY," right as Hankyung drops the papers he was holding, his eyes wide in shock. He hadn't expected Kyuhyun to hear, after all.

Zhou Mi runs over to Kyuhyun's side, his hand resting gingerly where Kyuhyun's hip had hit the corner of the table. He glares at Hankyung. "Kyuhyun isn't fat," he says petulantly. "There's just more of him to love now, that's all. And I love all of it." His lower lip juts out just a bit, as if he's challenging Hankyung to disagree with him.

Hankyung opens his mouth to say something, and then closes it.

Kyuhyun looks at Zhou Mi. "Er," he says, articulately. "I--" he begins.

"I made cookies earlier," Zhou Mi says. "Chocolate chip."

Kyuhyun's favorite.

"Would you like some?" Zhou Mi continues, the pressure of the hand on his hip increasing.

"Yes," Kyuhyun squeaks, and Zhou Mi's smile doesn't look so innocent anymore.

 

They're filming for Bravely Going Forward, and Kyuhyun and Zhou Mi are still dancing around each other -- constant whispers in the other's ear, never really translations, just jumbled Korean and hushed words, but still nothing more than a stolen kiss after one of the segments is finished filming.

"It's going to be a three-legged race," one of the producers announces. "Pick a different partner this time."

Zhou Mi is immediately by Kyuhyun's side. He smiles.

But after the three-legged race is over, and Kyuhyun is panting and out of breath and they haven't even finished one lap of the race while Hankyung and Donghae have finished _three_ , Zhou Mi takes his hand and the smile is different. Not quite right.

"Maybe you should lose some weight," he says, and Kyuhyun thinks that maybe Zhou Mi should learn the art of tact.

"Cut," the producer says, and then louder: "CUT!" He glares at Kyuhyun. "This is too pathetic to air. Let's just stop now and try a swimming event. Please tell me you can swim faster than you can run?"

His eyes flash with anger, and Kyuhyun thinks, _No, it's not Zhou Mi who needs to learn tact, it's the producer_. Zhou Mi's hand squeezing his thigh is all that keeps Kyuhyun from murdering him.

 

"I don't understand why I have to have extra dance rehearsals," Kyuhyun whines the next week. "Or why I can't have any of Zhou Mi's baking."

Donghae looks up from his cupcake. "You're the one who gained 10 kilos, not _us_." He takes another bite. "And management won't let you embarrass us like that on TV again. You're just lucky they didn't use any of that footage in the actual show, or you wouldn't have any fans left."

Kyuhyun throws a pen at his head.

 

Heechul calls that weekend, and starts talking the second he hears the phone has been answered. "Your thighs were the size of China, which was sort of appropriate, I suppose -- except for the fact that China is hideous and so were your thighs. Now they're not. Whatever you did, it worked."

"Well, I did suggest that losing weight would make certain things easier," Zhou Mi answers cheerfully.

It's as if Zhou Mi can feel Heechul's eyes narrowing across the phone line. "Seasoning? What are you doing answering Kyuhyun's phone?"

Zhou Mi doesn't answer.

"It worked, didn't it?" Heechul's voice is smug.

Kyuhyun rolls over in his sleep, and Zhou Mi hears "cookies", "love", and his name muttered, and he says, "Thanks for all the help, hyung, but I really should go."

"You can't hang up on me!" Heechul shouts. "I MADE YOU. I _MADE_ Y--"

 

Zhou Mi doesn't answer the next time the phone rings.


End file.
